


Nunca conoscas a tu héroes, o en este caso, a tus dioses

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Percy, Triste percy jackson, hiciefon muchas cosas horribles, los dioses no son buenos centron de creencia, para adorarlos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: Cuando Percy descubrío la identidad de su padre, un altar se arraigo a su hogar, pidiendo celosamente sacrificio.Pero, mientras más conosca Percy a los dioses, ¿Seguirá rindiendoles culto?
Relationships: Hades & Percy Jackson, Hestia & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nunca conoscas a tu héroes, o en este caso, a tus dioses

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, disfrutar

Desde que Percy tenía doce, hubo una cosa que siempre estuvo:

El altar.

Una bonita mesa de madera que usaba para sacrificar su comida a los dioses.

Una mesa que con el pasó de los años miraba con más dudas.

**12**

El altar siempre estaba lleno y limpio, cuidado y amoroso, como si fuera su nueva obseción. 

**13**

Estaba ahí con el mismo cuidado, pero sin la clase de brillo que daba antes, definitivamente tenía menos atención que antes. 

**14**

El polvo no tocaba las esquinas de la mesas, pero sí sus patas, los sacrificios no eran tan bastos como antes y las flores antes puestas fueron resplazadas por la foto de dos niños(una niña y un niño) de cabello negro y piel italiana y la palabra HADES escrita en ella. 

**15**

No había cuidado, habia sacrificios, pero se notaba la duda arraigada a la mesa que los primeros años, fue cuidada con gozo. 

**16**

No hubo muchas ofrendas ese año, pero hubo, cada vez menos, casi nada pero eran situaciones extraordinarias 

**17**

Fue ignorado por 3 meses, hasta que en la pena miserable, manos lo metieron en cajas y se desecharon, como basura, por la mismas manos que alguna vez los acomodaba de lugar con ansias. 

Nunca hubo otro altar en la casa de Percy Jackson. Él simplemente dejó de confiar en ellos, en ellos para hacer lo que todo el mundo espera de alguien. 

Quererlos, apreciarlos. 

Porque...no puedes creer en un dios imperfecto y los griegos...los griegos llueven de defectos. 


End file.
